Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Various events, functions, gatherings, etc. commonly may be associated with a limited period of time and place. For example, a sporting event may be held on a particular day and at a particular venue. Retail stores may have sales and/or events held on a particular day and at a particular location. Accordingly, finding transaction resources such as, but not limited to, a particular vendor at a sporting or a transaction resource such as, but not limited to, a particular potential buyer at a swap meet can be difficult.